


'Piggy'

by Icypeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Starvation, and thinks viktor things he's gross, basically yuuri is worried about his weight, which is FALSE INFORMATION CMON SIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Yuuri get's a little too wrapped up trying to look how he thinks Victor wants him to





	

Yuuri groaned, his forehead pressed against the mirror. Despite his efforts he'd managed to gain back some of the weight that he'd been trying to hard to take off. He was back in Hatsetsu alone for just a few weeks before he'd go to Russia and move in with Viktor.

He didn't have much times so drastic measures were necessary. Yuuri cut back on food, a lot, sometimes not even eating at all and finally when it was time to go back he looked almost back to normal. 

The price was a constant gnawing in his stomach but that was okay he could deal with a little hunger, he deserved it for letting himself go like that. 

* * *

Viktor's arms wrapped around Yuuri tightly and Yuuri fought the urge to cry tears of joy when he got to hold him again. When they were apart it always felt like an eternity but the second the came back together, it was like they'd never been apart. Viktor kissed him hard and Yuuri might be embarrassed by the people watching but he was so happy he couldn't care. 

“GROSS.” They pull apart to see Yurio standing there, his arms crossed a big proper scowl across his face. “Can you guys stop making out for three seconds, we have practice to get to-” 

Viktor grabbed him by the cheetah print scarf and pulled him in, he protested of course, the three of them hugged until Yurio managed to squirm out from under them.

As they walked Yuuri caught Viktor eyeing him up and down, Yuuri felt a shiver go through him, Viktor must of noticed the few extra pounds he had on him, he was too scared to ask if that was the reason, Viktor, to Yuuri's complete relief, ended up not mentioning it. 

* * *

“You don't have to come to practice today, you must be tired after your flight.” Victor frets his arm wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders. It's nice to hear him worry about him, He glanced up, Viktor was frowning at him, pouting in that adorable way he did. 

Yuuri playfully nudges him with his shoulder. “So you can get an extra day of practice in and beat me, I don't think so.” Viktor laughed, the worry on his face dissipating instantly. 

“You got me.” He said jokingly, “And besides, I don't need an extra day of practice to win.” 

Yurio, who'd been walking a few paces ahead of the two, whips his head around, a shit eating grin on his face “I'm gonna make you eat those words.” 

* * *

the ice rink it big, even more so than the one in Hatsetsu and Yuuri can't help his noises of awe. “Wow! I can't believe I get to see the rink you practiced all your routines on, this is amazing!.” Viktor smiled warmly.

It was early in the morning still and the only other person there besides the three of them was Lilia, who greeted Yurio with a nod. Yurio walked by her returning the nod andheading towards the changing room. She then turned her attention to Yuuri. “It's nice to finally get a chance to properly meet you.” 

“Y-yes, I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced earlier.” She sent a sharp smile in viktors direction before turning and following Yurio to the change rooms, probably to do an overview of his routine. 

Yuuri felt himself go lax. He was more nervous about making a good impression than he thought he would be. He must of zoned out for a second because suddenly Viktor was several paces ahead of him, turning back and calling his name to get him to follow. 

* * * 

Yuuri was having trouble concentrating and realized that staying at home and resting for a day probably would have been for the best. He hadn't eaten anything in a while, he couldn't remember how long exactly but it was more than a day, and sleep tugged at his eyelids, the muscles in his stomach felt like they were tensing up. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called from across the rink, he'd just finished showing Yuuri the routine he'd made for him. Yuuri realized he hadn't been paying attention.

 

“Yes?” he said, he could feel his ears going red with embarrassment as he said the word too loud and a few skaters had turned to look in his direction. 

“What do you think of your new short program? I spent weeks working on it.” He smiled in that way Viktor did, more meaning behind it than he let on. Yuuri felt bad instantly, he'd just ignored a routine that Viktor had spent so much time on. 

“I-it's great!” Yuuri said, because he's sure it was, if he could remember it. Viktor comes skating up to the side of the rink a few inches from Yuuri's face, he leans in and takes a pointer finger up and pokes Yuuri right between his eyes. 

“You look exhausted.” the pout was back, Yuuri shook his head feircly in an attempt to save face.

“Nonono! I'm fine I promise, I'm sure If I warm up a little it will perk me right up!” Viktor looked like he wanted to protest but he shrugged instead. 

“Alright Yuuri, let's warm up together, but if you're still nodding off I'm taking you home.” Yuuri nodded sheepishly. 

“O-Okay!” 

* * *

It was a bad idea. The second Yuuri laced up his skates he knew it was. Just looking down at his feet for that long had made him feel terrible, lightheaded, unsteady, even a little nauseous. He was shivering when he stepped onto the ice, telling himself firmly that once he got moving he'd be okay, he just needed to warm himself up.

The ice felt strangely under his feet, he stubbornly blamed it on the fact that it was a new rink and he had to get used to it.

* * *

The warmup went by well, he managed to keep himself from falling over and blamed the few fumbles on nerves. Viktor wasn't happy.

“It's obvious you're struggling,” he huffed, crossing his arms as Yuuri lowered his head to avoid eye contact. “You need a break” he reached out to grip Yuuri's shoulder but Yuuri managed to dodge it. Viktor held his hand where it would of connected with his shoulder. “You're gonna end up hurting yourself.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No I really am fine! Let me prove it to you!” Viktor reached out to grab Yuuri's Shirt but he was already taking off to the center of the rink.

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri ignored him, it might be childish but there was no way he was going to ruin their first day on the rink together, Victor deserved more than that. He decided to do a jump, that would prove that he was fine

This was a horrible idea as the second he lifted off the ground the entire room turned into a flurry of colors, his stomach dropped faster than a weight and everything closed in, so suddenly that it was if he'd dove underwater.

* * *

“-UURI?” Somone shakes him suddenly and Yuuri can't remember what happened for a good few seconds, he's looking up at Viktor, who's face is skewed with so much worry he thinks something really bad had happened to him. Maybe he got hit by a car, it sure feels like he got hit by a car.

Then he remembers. And feels horrible because he ended up ruining it after all, Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, dammit, why did he always have to ruin everything, if he'd just kept his weight under control he wouldn't of had to skip meals and then he wouldn't of passed out, and Viktor's face wouldn't look like that. 

“Lilia call an ambulance!” he hears Viktor shouting and then sobers real quick. Yuuri grips Viktor's Jacket tightly as he can, which isn't very. 

“N-no I'm okay.” he says through chattering teeth, why is he shaking so much. Viktor's head turns around so fast he must have gotten whip lash from it. 

“Yuuri! You're not fine! People who are fine don't pass out hold on we're gonna get you to a doctor!” he's talking so fast that Yuuri can barely make it out but he continues to shake his head, now he's starting to feel tears forming in his eyes, embarrased frustrated tears. 

“I thought you looked thin!” Viktor kept going, now his voice is getting too high and Yuuri can't remember him ever loosing his wits like this wait- Thin.

Yuuri looked thin to to him?

“You should tell me if you sick do you know how scared-”

“Viktor, Let him talk.” Yurio is there suddenly, or was he always there, he has no idea. Then they both stare down at him, as if waiting for something. Oh they want him to talk.

“I look thin to you?” He doesn't mean to say it but it comes out, Viktor looks like he's been slapped, 

“What is he talking about-” Lilia takes a long suffering breath out and Yuuri realizes he hadn't noticed she was there either. She bends down in front of him, 

“Yuuri... when's the last time you ate.” Yuuri feels clammy, not sure how to answer because he honestly wasn't sure. Lilia rubs the spot between her eyes. 

Viktor sniffles, “Shouldn't you be calling an ambulance?” 

She sighs, not even sparing a glance at him. “Yuuri have you been eating properly.” 

Yuuri looks away, embarrassed and that's all the answer she needs. “Viktor take him home and make sure he eats, He'll be just fine but no more skipping meals alright?” 

Viktor is completely dumbfounded, “Skipping meals?”

* * *

Viktor puts Yuuri on a bench and tells him to wait then comes back with both of their sports bags on each arm, drapes Yuuri's coat around him and then picks him up bridal style despite the protests. 

They don't speak in the cab or at all until Yuuri is settled on Viktor's couch with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a mug of soup in his hands. He feels better the second his tounge tastes it.

Viktor sits on the other side of the couch, watching as Yuuri eats. 

“you're making me nervous.” yuuri says quietly and Viktor runs his hands through his hair before perking back up.

“Why weren't you eating Yuuri, I can't think of a single good reason.” Yuuri stares at his soup, swirling around a particularly big piece of carrot. 

“I... gained some weight back.” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “So?”

Yuuri shifts a little, “So I thought that I should lose it before I saw you again so I went on a diet.” 

“A diet is different from not eating you know.” he says nodding his head towards his mug of soup to encourage him to keep eating.

“I know but I didn't know how I could lose it fast enough. And I wanted to make a good impression on everyone, I didn't want them thinking I wasn't good enough to be there-” Viktor laughed and Yuuri almost dropped his mug with suprise.

“Yuuri! You won silver at the grand prix, you don't have to prove anything!”Yuuri sagged his shoulders.

“it's not just that I... wanted them to think I was good enough for you and last time I gained weight you called me a piggy so I thought you'd think I was gross-” he looked up to see that Viktor's face had completely fell, 

Yuuri's heart sank, Viktor opened his mouth and he closed it again, a little breath of air came out of his mouth, like he couldn't believe what Yuuri had said.

“I'm so sorry for making you feel that way.” 

Yuuri shook his hands frantically. “No no it's not your fault! I shouldn't of gained weight like that you're totally right I was gross-” Viktor crossed the distance between them faster than Yuuri could say even one more word, he held Yuuri in a hug so tight it was a little hard to breath, he wrapped his arms around Viktor's back as if it were an instinct. “Viktor?”

Viktor pulled away and Kissed Yuuri's forehead, cupping his face gently in his hands, staring him right in the eyes. “Yuuri listen to me.” Yuuri blinked

“uh.” 

“I never once thought that you were gross, on the contrary I thought you looked beautiful.” 

“B-beautiful? But you said-” 

“I only said that to motivate you, the only reason why I thought you needed to lose weight was for skating, that's all.” 

“Oh.” 

“I never intended you to get the impression that I thought you were gross You're not gross and you'll never be gross.” Viktor kissed Yuuri then, hard and Yuuri couldn't help but bring his hands up to Viktor's hair, Viktor didn't even seem to care that Yuuri tasted like Carrots.

“I'm so sorry Yuuri, Please never do this to yourself again.” Yuuri was crying now, but it was a good kind of crying, he was happy. 

“Okay Viktor I promise, I can't wait to eat the food you cook for me.” Viktor laughed then, pulling Yuuri tightly to him and planting kisses all over his face and Hair. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too”


End file.
